ratchets_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy
Theodore Rothford Finn, '''acting under the alias of '''Teddy, is a Human Druid and a memebr of the adventuring party known as The Cobalt Cabal. He is played by Joe. Abilities Teddy is a Druid. He carries around a sketch book containing some rough sketches of animals he has seen in the past, adding them to his arsenal of Wild Shapes. Teddy can transform into powerful beasts and elementals, while also having the ability to keep himself and his party alive with natural healing magic. Cantrips * Druidcraft * Produce Flame * Shape Water * Guidance Features * Combat Wild Shape - Teddy can use Wild Shape as a bonus action, and he can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 HP per level of the spell slot expended. * Circle Forms - Teddy can now transform into more powerful beasts, which have to meet a certain CR. * Primal Strike - Teddy's attacks in beast form count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. * Elemental Wild Shape - Teddy can expend two uses of Wild Shape at the same time to transform into powerful elemental forms. ** Air Elemental - Grants Teddy a Dexterity score of 20 (+5), 90 bonus HP, and flying speed up to 90 ft. The air elemental can fling its enemies in several directions up to 20 ft. away from it. ** Earth Elemental - Grants Teddy a Strength and Constitution score of 20 (+5), 126 bonus HP, and can now burrow through nonmagical ground at a speed of 30 ft. The earth elemental also deals double damage to objects and structures. ** Fire Elemental - Grants Teddy a Dexterity score of 17 (+3), a Constitution score of 16 (+3), 102 bonus HP, and illuminates a bright light up to 30 ft., and dim light for an additional 30 ft. The fire elemental sets fire to anything that steps in its space, dealing 1d10 fire damage. Whoever attacks the fire elemental is also set on fire, dealing the same amount of fire damage. ** Water Elemental - Grants Teddy a Strength and Constitution score of 18 (+4), 114 bonus HP, and a swimming speed of 90 ft. The water elemental can swallow its enemies with a successful grapple check, potentially drowning those who don't succeed the check. Feats * Linguist - Increases Teddy's Intelligence score by 1. He learns three languages of his choice. He can create written ciphers that others can't decipher unless he teaches them, they succeed on an Intelligence check (DC 22), or they use magic to decipher it. Teddy has chosen to learn Primordial; language of the Elementals, Draconic; language of the Dragons, and Infernal; language of the Tieflings and the Nine Hells. Relationships Vermillion Teddy is on very good terms with Vermillion. Teddy and Vermillion have known each other for a very long time. Both of them were recruited into the Order of the Profane Soul by Rye, and have since had a brotherly bond, seemingly making them inseperable (except for that one time...). Although Teddy does worry for Vermillion, as he can be quite a concerning individual regarding his patron and overall want for power, but Teddy still tries his best to keep Vermillion from doing anything irresponsible. Teddy is incredibly loyal to him and his father, and will continue to do so. Syn Teddy sees Syn as a potential candidate for a best friend, as they have a lot in common regarding their professions, interests, and beliefs. They have built a great friendship, forming the "Veggietale Boys" duo group after they constructed and raised a garden on the rooftop of The Cobalt Cabal's home in Goganborith. Over the month break, Syn and Teddy spent a lot of time together. Syn introduced Teddy to the luxuries of living in a city, while Teddy attempted to help Syn become better with being social and talking in general. Mira Teddy is terrified of Mira, mainly when it comes to her mannerisms or reactions. Although he feels this way, he still feels protected when around her. Over the month, Teddy spent a bit of time with Mira and Xantu for the sake of getting to know them better, and Teddy now sees Mira as a great friend. Teddy spent a lot of time with Mira over the month break, having Mira teach him how to read better, while introducing him to the world of alcohol. Although Teddy didn't like the alcohol not one bit, he still valued and appreciated the time he spent with her. Xantu Teddy doesn't have much in common with Xantu, although they share a similar stance of intelligence which has sparked a few interesting conversations and topics between the two. Xantu is often really fascinated by other forms of magic, especially the Druidic powers of which Teddy possesses. Zeke Teddy feels incredibly uncomfortable around Zeke, as their personalities tend to clash. Although Teddy was very excited to meet Zeke at first glance, the hype almost instantly faded after he got to know him a little bit. With all the flirtatious advances towards Mira that Zeke tends to make, Teddy fears that he may be the next one in line. Trivia * Teddy's name is a reference to certain animals. "Teddy" is a play on "teddy bear", and "Finn" refers to aquatic animals. "Roth" also means "Wood" in Hebrew. * Teddy is the only Druid in The Cobalt Cabal. He is also the only Human, after Molly was retired from the party. * Teddy is the only parent of The Cobalt Cabal. He is also the only member who has married. * Teddy is the first and only player character to reappear after being retired originally. * Teddy has the highest Wisdom score of all The Cobalt Cabal, with a score of 22 (+6). He also has the lowest Strength score, with a score of 9 (-1). Teddy's Wisdom score is the highest overall ability score of the group, while his Strength score is the overall lowest. * During the month break which started June 22nd, Teddy's druid circle was changed to Circle of the Moon. The player of Teddy felt that Circle of the Moon was far more optimized, and would allow the character more opportunities to be incredibly useful, while the Circle of the Shepherd didn't do much of that. * Teddy is Joe's second character of Campaign 1. He would be replaced by S'kwaugh, but reappeared in the 32nd session as Joe's new player character after Alexandra. * The players jokingly rolled for sexual features, such as penis length and ass width. The player of Teddy rolled a natural 20 on Teddy's ass width, and has kept it regardless of the rolls not being taken seriously. So canonically, Teddy has a superb ass. Category:Player characters Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:The Cobalt Cabal Category:Neutral Good Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Supports Category:Tanks Category:Campaign 1 Category:Joe characters Category:Returning characters Category:Over 25s Category:Male Category:Order of the Profane Soul Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Born in Vendlhorn Category:OGs Category:Fathers Category:Married Category:Orphan Category:Veggietale Boys